coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 385 (19th August 1964)
Plot Stan gets ready for his interview at Amalgamated Steel and Hilda polishes his shoes. Irma doesn't think he'll make the grade, even though he's made an effort and borrowed a suit for the occasion. Relations are still frosty between Elsie and Dennis and he's made little effort to spend time in the house with her. Elsie plans to finish with David when she sees him at lunchtime, not wanting to be the lad's second mother. Ken wonders what they'll do with the salon when the baby arrives. Concepta gives Val some of Christopher's old clothes but she admits to Ken she'd rather have new. Ena makes arrangements for a card evening with Emily. Harry buys Lucille a scarf as a leaving present. He admits to Ena that he's not sure he's doing the right thing. She promises to keep an eye on his daughter for him. Annie worries when Lucille moves masses of belongings into the Rovers. Ken tells Dennis that he's made enquiries about David and found out he spent some time in a mental home after having depression and a breakdown. He assures him the lad's fine - as long as he's not crossed. Dennis grows concerned. He breaks the news to Elsie just as she's expecting David to arrive. She dismisses the revelation and sends Dennis out the back way as David knocks. Stan boasts that his interview has gone well. Harry stands goodbye drinks for all the regulars. Thinking Dennis has influenced Elsie, David refuses to let her finish with him and tells her that he won't leave her life. Elsie grows frightened at his intensity but is saved when Concepta calls for her to join the drinks. Lucille assures her father that she'll be fine as the time for his departure to Holyhead nears. He and Concepta tell the regulars that the girl is fine, not knowing she is sobbing on her bed upstairs. Irma has found a crying David in Viaduct Street and brought him home for a cup of tea. He mutters to himself that if he can't have Elsie no one can. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough Guest cast *David Graham - Roger Adamson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and Lucille's bedroom *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Gamma Garments Notes *Last appearance of Harry Hewitt until 28th June 1965. *Last appearance of Concepta Hewitt until 4th September 1967. *The End of Part One caption appears to the music of Moody Minor by Kenny Graham as it continues to be played on Dennis Tanner's radio and not Eric Spear's usual theme. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) and Mr Swindley. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Hewitts leave for Ireland *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,868,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes